


Men who shave off beards in stages, pausing to take photographs

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [4]
Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Men who shave off beards in stages, pausing to take photographs

Adam decided to test the myth that shaving or not shaving a beard made it grow thicker and faster. It took forever and for the final leg, he refused to cut it until it was an almost ZZ-top-like monstrosity, this weird ginger Rip van Winkle thing that made him look like a homeless person. He resisted all threats from the network (of which there were few since the suits were all used to him by now and it was great for the ratings) but what finally got him was Jamie threatening to cut him off because he got tired of the beard burn on the insides of his thighs. But they did the myth (busted) and Adam saved all the photos of the shaving because it turned out that made Jamie almost as hot as the feel of Jamie’s thighs against his freshly shaved skin made him.


End file.
